trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
STAR TREK - UNITY ONE
[[Datei:Taskforce5.jpg|thumb|320px|'Abzeichen der 5.Task-Force']] STAR TREK - UNITY ONE ist eine FanFiction-Serie geschrieben von Thorsten Pick Hauptsächlich handelt diese Serie von den neu gegründeten sieben Task-Forces. Sind ein Nebenarm der regulären Sternenflotte. Alle taktischen Verbände, die die Sternenflotte vor der Gründung der Task-Forces unterhalten hatte, wurden in die Task-Forces eingegliedert. Die reguläre Sternenflotte widmet sich weiterhin ihren Primäraufgaben (Forschung, Diplomatie etc.), können aber jederzeit für taktische Aufgaben herangezogen werden. 'Die Kommandostruktur' Regierungsebene *1. Präsident der UFP *2. Föderationsrat *3. Mitgliedswelten-Regierung Sternenflottenkommando *1. Chief Admiral (Fleetadmiral) *2. Vice Chief Admiral (Fleetadmiral) *3. Stabschefs (zu denen auch der Chief of Task-Force Operations und der Chief of Starfleet Operations gehören.) (beides Fleetadmirals) *4. Die Fleetadmirals aller bis jetzt existierenden Task-Forces (7 insgesamt für sieben Schlüsselsektoren) *5. Regulärer Sternenflottenverwaltungsaparat (Commodores, Rearadmirals, Viceadmirals & Admirals) *4. Sektorenkommandanten (Raumstationen, Planeten, Forschungseinrichtungen etc.) vom Commander aufwärts. (Beispiel DS9 oder Admiral Ross. Der war Sektorenkommandant) Taskforcekommandostruktur *1. Fleetadmirals (Verbandsleiter, Gouverneure, Sektorenkommandanten) *2. Fleetcaptains (Stellvertreter) *3. Captains der Schiffe der Task-Forces Die Task-Forces sind der selben Kommandostruktur unterworfen, wie die Sternenflotte. Die Taskforces sind nach wie vor die Sternenflotte, nur mit anderen Aufgaben. Quasi eine eigene Abteilung, die nicht völlig autonom ist. Die Task-Forces werden wie die Sternenflotte vom Rat der Föderation und dem Sternenflottenkommando überwacht und geleitet. Ein ganz normaler Sternenflottenadmiral kann Captains der Task-Forces Befehle erteilen und umgekehrt. Wenn ein Schiff der Task-Forces zum Beispiel in einen Sektor einfliegt, der von einem "Sternenflottenadmiral" kommandiert wird, unterliegt es automatisch seiner Befehlsgewalt. Natürlich in Abstimmung mit dem Task-Force-Command, Ein Captain der Task-Force hat nicht mehr Privilegien, wie ein Captain der Sternenflotte. Selbe Uniform, selbe Regeln. Nur der Communicator ist anders. Augenzwinkern Es gibt jetzt auch Fleetcaptains, Commodores und Fleetadmirals in der Sternenflotte. Das ist keine Randerscheinung der Task-Forces. Ein Fleetadmiral bei der Sternenflotte kommandiert eine reguläre Flotte. 'Gründung und Aufgaben' Die Task-Forces wurden nach dem Dominionkrieg und den Borgangriffen von den Admirälen Belar und Sovrane gegründet, weil sie erkannt haben, dass die Sternenflotte viel zu lange in einem zunehmen feindlichen Universum einfach nicht ausgerüstet war, um sich zu verteidigen. Das haben die verheerenden Verluste des zwei Jahre andauernden Dominionkriegs klar gezeigt. Die Sternenflotte hatte die kontinuierliche Weiterentwicklung von neuen Verteidigungssystemen viel zu lange vernachlässig und nur die Forschung im Auge gehabt, wo sie doch beide Aspekte hätte berücksichtigen sollen. Das Defiantprojekt, war schonmal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Allerdings wurde es ja eingestellt und erst als das Dominion zur Gefahr wurde, wieder von Sisko reaktiviert. Aber viel zu spät. Selbst dann verließ man sich eher auf den bau von altbekannten Schiffen und dachte, dies würde zum Schutz ausreichen. Eben nicht, wie der krieg gezeigt hat. Viel zu spät entwickelte man Schiffe wie die Akiraklasse, die Prometheusklasse etc. So war die Sternenflotte dem Dominion haushoch unterlegen und konnte nur Mirandas und Excelsiors und einige wenige Defiants, Nebulas und Galaxys an die Front führen. Dies wollten die beiden Admiräle nun ändern. Das Ziel war, für alle sieben Schlüsselsektoren eine Task-Force a 150 Schiffe und einer Heimatbasis, die sich über einige Jahre selbst versorgen kann, zu errichten. Die "Unity" Stationen dienen als vielfältige Operationsbasen und befinden sich meistens in erzreichen Gebieten. Dort können Schiffe entwickelt, gebaut und gewartet werden, sie dienen als Handelsposten und diplomatische Niederlassungen, der verschiedensten Völker. Die Task-Forces haben neben den Aufgaben der Verteidigung der Föderation noch folgende andere Aufgaben. *- Wahrung des Friedens *- Geleitschutz für Konvois und zivile Schiffe *- Präsenz zeigen *- Polizeioperationen (Antiterror, Schmuggel und Piraterie) *- Schlichtung und Diplomatie 'Sicherheitsmechanismen gegen Missbrauch' Es gab einige Vetostimmen der Senatoren gegen die Gründung der Task-Forces, aber nicht genug, um das Projekt aufzuhalten. Einige Senatoren waren besorgt, dass Belar und seine Kollegen, durch die hohe Autonomie zu Warlords werden- und einen eigenen Staat ausrufen könnten. Den Taskforces wird von Seiten des SFC und des SFI (Stafleetcommand & Starfleet Intelligence) stark auf die Finger geschaut und sie sind scharfen Reglements, was Flottenstärke etc. angeht, unterworfen. Alle Verbandsleiter haben sich im Krieg durch ihre Integrität, ihre Loyalität aber vorallem durch ehrbares Verhalten auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber Verbündeten und Feind als ehrbar erwiesen. Außerdem besitzen alle einen stabilen Charakter und ein sehr gutes psychologisches Profil, ebenso eine beispielhafte Karriere in der Sternenflotte. Die in Frage kommenden Admirals wurden nach diesen Kriterien sorgfältig ausgewählt. *- Ein permanenter Untersuchungsauschuss des Föderationsrats. *- Die Flottenleitung und der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte *- Die Adjutanten der Verbandsleiter als direktes kontrollorgan für den Verbandsleiter *- Der Verbandsleiter selbst *- Beauftragte für Innenrevision 'Standorte der Task-Forces' *- 1.Task-Force = Erde *- 2.Task-Force = Vulkan *- 3.Task-Force = Andoria ( Zwischenzeitlich im Romulanischen Reich zur Unterstützung ) *- 4.Task-Force = Tellar *- 5.Task-Force = Tendara-System ( Nähe Cardassia ) *- 6.Task-Force = Gamma-Quadrant ( Am Ausgang des bajoranischen Wurmloches ) *- 7.Task-Force = Breen ( Zwischenzeitlich im Klingonischen Imperium als Unterstützung ) 'Episoden' Season Eins *- 01. The Hope for Peace *- 02. The Fight for Peace *- 03. New Enemies *- 04. Prequel Part I *- 05. Prequel Part II *- 06. Prequel Part III *- 07. Prequel Part IV *- 08. Wolf 359 *- 09. I.K.C. Morak meldet sich nicht *- 10. Invasion Teil I Season Zwei *- 01. Invasion Teil II *- 02. Terror auf UNITY ONE *- 03. The New Ship *- 04. Terra Victoria *- 05. Crossover *- 06. Gods and Admirals ( In Vorbereitung ) 'Thematisch angeschlossene Serien' Unity One Spin-Off´s *STAR TREK - ALVARADO *STAR TREK - DEFENDER *STAR TREK - FREELANCER *STAR TREK - ICICLE Unity One Prequels *STAR TREK - ESCORT ( THE DOMINIONWAR CHRONICLES ) *STAR TREK - SAHALADIN *STAR TREK - TIGERSHARK 'Externe Links' Das Forum rund um UNITY ONE *- SF3DFF-Forum Der UNITY ONE - FanFiction Server *- Episoden-Downloads Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Star Trek - Unity One Kategorie:5.Taskforce Kategorie:Fanfictions über die 5. Taskforce Kategorie:Fanfictions über die 7.Taskforce